marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = Richard Parker (father, deceased) Mary Parker (mother, deceased) Ben Parker (uncle, deceased) May Parker (aunt) Carnage (created from his DNA) Spider-Woman (clone) Scorpion (clone) Kaine (clone, deceased) Tarantula (clone, deceased) Richard Parker (aged clone, deceased) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Sticky hands and feet. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student at Midtown High Daily Bugle Webmaster Ex-Wrestler Super-Hero-In-Training | Education = High school (not yet graduated) | Origin = Peter Parker gained his powers on a high school field trip to Osborn Industries, Inc. where he was bitten by a spider exposed to the Oz Compound, an experimental super soldier serum. Imbuing him with the proportionate powers of a spider, he gained superhuman strength, speed, agility and stamina and the ability to stick to and crawl surfaces. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley | First = Ultimate Spider-Man #1 | Death = Ultimate Spider-Man #160 | HistoryText = Early Years Richard Parker was a scientist who was working with S.H.I.E.L.D. He was researching with Henry Pym, Bruce Banner, and Storm (Senior) to reverse engineer the super soldier formula for SHIELD (based on Nick Fury's genetic sample). Banner mistakenly believed he solved the formula and tested on himself for credit, however the process created the Hulk. At the time, Richard went to see his wife and baby Peter outside the research facility; Hulk destroyed the facility, resulting in the deaths of Peter's parents. Hulk's humanity only awakened after seeing baby Parker and reverted back to Banner. Fury had Banner arrested and had Peter sent to his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. As a cover story, Peter was told (since he was a child) that his parents and the Brocks all died in a plane crash incident. Aunt May and Uncle Ben raised Peter as if he were their own child. Alongside his neighbor Mary Jane Watson and tutoring subject Harry Osborn, Parker found few friends in high school and was often the butt of jokes by bullies Flash Thompson and Kong. ...more... Spider-Man Peter Parker gained his powers on a high school field trip to Osborn Industries, Inc. where he was bitten by a spider exposed to the Oz Compound, a super soldier serum. Imbuing him with the proportionate powers of a spider, Peter gained superhuman strength, speed, agility and stamina and the ability to stick to and crawl surfaces. After that fateful day at Oscorp Industries, Parker put his new found abilities to fight and won a local wrestling challenge. The promoter of the fight gave Peter a new costume and Peter was given the name Spider-Man. His wrestling career ended when he was accused of stealing the promoter's money. In a bad mood, Peter allowed a burglar he encountered on his way home to escape from a robbery. His actions would later haunt him. Arguing with his uncle over poor grades and a bad attitude, Peter ran off to cool down. When Peter returned home, he learned that the same burglar from the robbery had murdered Uncle Ben in his absence. Feeling so guilty over his inaction which had led to the death of a loved one, Parker vowed that as long as he was capable he would serve and protect others. As Uncle Ben once said to him, "With great power there must come great responsibility." Peter took a job at the Daily Bugle working as a web designer. He eventually confessed his secret identity to Mary Jane, and the pair embarked on a relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. Since gaining his new powers and a new aim in life, Peter defeated the self-created Green Goblin. Norman Osborn, created with Oscorp Industries' experimental 'Oz' formula, seemingly disappeared into the river. Spidey learned of the Kingpin of crime, and tried continuously to bring him down. He battled Electro and the Enforcers in the process. The Webslinger fought Doctor Octopus, witnessed the return of the 'Oz' addicted Norman Osborn and encountered Rhino and Iron Man. Nick Fury visited to Peter and informed him that SHIELD knew everything about him. The arrival of Gwen Stacy at Midtown High School put pressure on his relationship with MJ but it survived. Spidey was impersonated by an imposter and then hunted by the police. Spidey battled the imposter, who had killed Gwen Stacy's father, Captain Stacy. Peter met his long-lost childhood friend, Eddie Brock Jr., after discovering boxes of old documents and video tapes in a hidden room in his basement, indicating both their fathers worked on the 'Venom Project'. Eddie was a student at ESU, and showed Peter 'their inheritance', A biological "suit" that could enhance and heal a sick person. Peter took a sample of the suit, but spilled some onto him, which formed into a black costume. When Peter raced after an armed robber, the suit took a turn for the worse. Recollecting the death of Uncle Ben, Peter lost control and fell off a building onto some electricity cables. Peter returned to ESU where he confronted Eddie and revealed his identity. He destroyed the rest of the formula. Eddie then pulled another flask from storage, and transformed into Venom. He tracked Peter down to Midtown High and the two battled. Eddie stepped on a loose power cable, vaporizing him instantly. After Peter defeated Eddie, Peter confronted Nick Fury about the death of his parents. Fury lied and denied having to do anything with Richard's and Mary's deaths. Spidey then faced Sandman, helped the Ultimates battle the 'Ultimate Six' (Green Goblin, Electro, Doc Ock, Sandman, Kraven, and (supposedly) Spider-Man), met the incredibly illusive Black Cat; Felicia Hardy, re-battled Doc Ock, had a movie made about him (from which he didn't get a penny), fought the Punisher and Boomerang. During a big fight with the huge Gladiator, Spidey was badly hurt, and had to go to Doc Conners for medical treatment. This left Conners with a sample of Peter's mutated blood. Over the course of several months, Conners and his assistant, Ben Reilly, created some sort of semi-clone, combining Peter's DNA with his own, that escaped early in its incubation process. "Little Ben" started feeding off people to grow quickly in strength and size, consuming it's victims while showing a small child-like face to the victim. The creature mimicked the moves of Spider-Man to swing to the Parker house, where it found and consumed Gwen Stacy. Peter confronted Conners outside his home, where he confessed to the DNA splicing. Peter fought Carnage throughout the city, and when it consumed two more victims, it formed into an almost human form, looking incredibly like Peter's own father. The fighting continued, and Peter finally tricked the creature into jumping down an industrial chimney. Peter 'body-swapped' with the X-Man Wolverine, met Johnny Storm; The Human Torch, encountered Doctor Strange, fought Harry Osborn who had become the Hobgoblin, discovered the Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) was still alive, and battled Hammerhead, Elektra, Moon Knight, Iron Fist and Shang Chi. Fearing her safety and constantly at odds with her placing herself in danger, Peter broke off his relationship with Mary Jane. Peter began "dating" Kitty Pryde from the X-Men. Norman Osborn and many other inmates escapee from the Trikskellion. SHIELD Agent Carol Danvers tried using Peter as bait to draw out Osborn. In a ploy to attract Osborn to the Helicarrier, SHIELD had Harry Osborn expose the truth about his father on television. Harry transformed into the Hobgboblin and battled his father along with Peter and SHIELD. After beating Harry to death, Osborn told Danvers to kill him which she gladly did. The next day, Peter informed of his class of Harry's demise, revealing that Harry was a hero. Peter and Kitty continued their crime-fighting partnership. One night in the Bronx, they took down the Screamers, who were using the drug Banshee. Wolverine took out the last one, who came for Peter's help in figuring out why he was positive for Banshee. Peter was able to determine that Logan's DNA was used as a basis for Banshee. Ultimatum Spider-Man and his closest friends miraculously survived the Ultimatum Wave, and he quickly sprung into action, diving into the worst of the flood zones to rescue drowning citizens. J. Jonah Jameson, one of Spidey's fiercest detractors, witnessed his unparalleled acts of heroism and publicly recanted all of the negative publicity he had attributed to the wall-crawler since he first came on the scene. During these rescue operations, Spider-Man discovered the body the late super-hero Daredevil, another casualty of the Ultimatum Wave . It was also at this time that Spidey encountered something almost as dangerous as Magneto's Doomsday Protocols -- the Hulk. The Hulk was rampaging through the ruins of New York, but Spider-Man managed to convince him to aid in the rescue efforts. The Hulk quickly proved to be an unreliable ally and caused more harm than good. Spider-Man swung over to Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum only to find that the mystic seal used to keep the evil forces of alternate dimensions at bay had been broken. From the growing rift emerged Dormammu and a cadre of demonic followers. Spider-Man was caught in the wake of a massive explosion of mystical energy. The only thing left behind were the tattered ruins of his mask . Afterward, the military and the surviving Ultimates searched for survivors of Magneto's attack in Manhattan, and Captain America found the unconscious Peter Parker within the ruins of the city, still alive. ...more... Rise of Mysterio & Amazing "Cousins" Six months later, life as Spider-Man had dramatically improved; he was no longer shot at by the authorities and public opinion of him was at an all-time high. Peter finally found the respect he deserved as Spider-Man; his civilian life was another matter; Peter begrudgingly took a temporary career at Burger Frog as the Daily Bugle was shut down after Magneto's attack. Mary Jane had broken up with Peter without a proper explanation. Through this rough time, though, Peter and Gwen Stacey grew closer and started a romantic relationship . While balancing school, relationship with Gwen, managing a loose friendship with MJ, Peter began facing a new vigilante called Mysterio. In all their encounters, their engagements have been either a draw or end with Peter losing and saved by a mysterious red hooded figure. Meanwhile, Mysterio has Parker's blood from a previous engagement and intend to use it for his malicious purposes. His home was some-what of a boarding house for young heroes. Johnny Storm/Human Torch was experiencing mental/emotional issues due to the loss of his father. Coincidentally, Bobby Drake/Iceman parted ways with the X-Men and couldn't stay with former teammate Kitty Pryde. Aunt May welcomed both Johnny and Bobby to stay at the Parker residence until things improved. Much to Peter's surprise and relent, his home was now a superhero power-house. Mysterio used the blood sample to program one of his Spider-Slayer robots to locate Spider-Man at Midtown High School and kill him. Fortunately, the Shroud once again saved Peter as he struggled to put on his costume and avoid attacks from the machine at the same time. It is revealed that the Shroud is actually Kitty Pryde, though Peter, nor his friends, learn this . ...more... Herald of The Watchers Johnny, Bobby and Peter were sent by Aunt May to their neighbors house to speak to Rick Jones, a teenager who had recently discovered he had powers. Confused, Rick transports himself and Peter halfway across the country and back. After speaking to him Johnny discovers that it was Rick who had been given powers by the Watchers . Rick teleports himself and the others to Project Pegasus in Wyoming, where they find the Serpent Squad in the middle of a heist to steal the Serpent Crown. They fight until Wendel Vaughn, the project leader, and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents arrive to help. After they teleport back home, Rick names himself Nova and leaves in search of his purpose . ...more... Ultimate Enemy to Ultimate Doom Peter was swinging over the city along with Johnny when they noticed the battle between Nick Fury and an unknown creature. They joined Fury and managed to fight off the creature, however Johnny then noticed that the Baxter Building was also under attack. He flew there as fast as he could to help his sister, Sue. He arrived in time for the creature that was attacking her and Ben to self-destruct. The four of them visited the home of Reed Richards, only to discover that he had been killed along with the rest of his family. Peter then called home to warn his Aunt about a potential attack on their house as well . When Peter and the rest arrive at the Parker home, Bobby already had the threat neutralized. The creature managed to break free and hit Ben with an energy blast. When Ben recovered he found that more rocks have fallen from his body and he started to glow with white light. Sue managed to contain the creature in a Psi-Bubble until Carol Danvers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived at the scene . ...more... Helping Kitty & Chameleon's Defamation Both Johnny and Spider-Woman foil a heist by the Bombshells. After which Johnny convinced Jessica to go out with him. At school, Gwen lured Peter into the girls washroom where Kitty and MJ were waiting, and the three of them cut his hair, telling him that when he wears his mask his head is practically round because of all the hair. Tandy Bowen entered the washroom and made snide remarks about Kitty being a mutant and told her "she belongs in a cage". At home, Peter finds out from Johnny that he started seeing Jessica and, because she is his clone, this caused him a great deal of grief. Back at school the next day, a special task force arrived at the school and tried to convince Kitty go go with them peacefully. Tandy smirked throughout the whole ordeal, hinting that she may be involved . ...more... Tablet of Order and Chaos At some point, Peter found himself working to find fragments of the Tablet of Order and Chaos that fell out of Earth-616's dimension. In order to be able to defend himself more efficiently, Madame Web empowered Peter with the Venom Bio-Suit once again to help augment his strength. However, this time, the suit's symbiotic rage tendencies are kept in check by Madame Web's telepathic abilities. Madame Web also further augmented Peter's Spider-Sense to help him find danger and people in need of help. As well as find and hone in on the fragments of the Tablet. Peter had to fight through three villains from his rogues gallery, each enhanced by the power of fragments of the Tablet. As Peter collected the fragments, they were sent back to Earth-616. Mysterio, however, stole them reassembling the Tablet, and used it to break down the walls of reality. Madame Web had no choice but to summon the four Spider-Men she had been working with (Spider-Man of Earth-616, Earth-7207, and Earth-928) to fight the now God-Like Mysterio. Through their combined efforts and unique abilities, they managed to defeat Mysterio, restoring time and space to its original state. The four parted ways each declaring themselves to be the best Spider-Man....more... Death Shortly after his sixteenth birthday, Peter is interupted by Steve Rogers who tells him to suit up and meet him at an old cemetary for superhero training. When he meets Rogers, in costume too, at the cemetary, he quickly gives him a lesson in being careful and not ending up in a cemetary like the one they were in. Rogers then gets a call from Carol Danvers, saying that Nick Fury's Black Ops team, the Avengers, has gone rogue and needs to be taken care of. Rogers then leaves and tells Peter to stay behind. Peter follows him to the Queensborough Bridge and sees a large explosion that nearly destroys the bridge. Peter then gets a phone call from Mary Jane saying that Norman Osborn and his Six have just escaped prison and that they are likely heading toward his family. Peter then calls Aunt May and Gwen Stacy and tells both of them to get as far away from Queens as possible. While searching for Osborn and his team, he spotted Captain America over a badly beaten Nick Fury. He then saw The Punisher aiming his sniper rifle at Cap, Peter then bravely swung down and pushed Cap out of the way, taking the bullet instead. After War Machine destroys the bridge they were on, Peter maneges to regain conscienceness and dresses his wound with webbing. He then sees Norman Osborn and the Six heading straight to his house. After Norman, Iceman, and Human Torch are knocked out, Peter unmasks himself and prepares to fight Kraven, Electro, Sandman, and Vulture, althought he can barely stand. Peter then sprays water from a fire hydrant onto Electro, who short circuts and elecrocutes the rest, all while his neighbors are watching and even filming the fight. Sandman, Electro, and Vulture all eventually get up and attack Peter again, injuring him even further than before. Peter eventually becomes too exhasted to fight any more and when Electro is about to deliver the final blow, is shot by Aunt May with a revolver. Elector dies and short circuts, knocking out the rest of the Six. Peter then collapses into Mays arms and tells her about the situation and awaits paramedics, only to find an enraged Norman Osborn regain conscienceness. Swinging away from Norman, Peter brings Gwen and May away from the fight and tells them to get as far away as possible. After briefly fighting Osborn, Peter then wakes up Jonny and helps him to try to deafeat Osborn. After Osborn absorbs all of Jonny's firepower, Peter manages to douse out most of the fire in the open fire hydrant. Although weakening him, Osborn proves to be too strong and is about to deliver the final blow, but Mary Jane rams a truck into him, saving Peter. After Peter kisses Mary Jane, he literally throws her out of harms way and lifts the truck and smashes it onto Osborn. The truck then explodes in front of Peter's face, further wounding Peter. Mary Jane, Jonny, Gwen, and Aunt May all gather around a mortally wounded Peter, who tells May that while he couldn't save Uncle Ben, he was able to save her. Peter then finally closes his eyes and dies, Jonny listens for a heartbeat, but hears nothing. Mary Jane then cradles his lifeless body while Jonny, Gwen, and May all cry uncontrollably. Norman Osborn is seen dying too, but with a smirk, knowing he succeeded in killing Spider-Man. ...But then Peter miraculously returned to life, because he's Spider-Man and HE CANNOT DIE FOR HE IS SPIDER-MAN AND HE IS FOREVER!!!!!! Not soon after he returned to life, Luke Skywalker appeared before him in a trans-galactic Force Vision. The Grand Master of the New Jedi Order promptly informed Peter that he was to become to next great Jedi and would begin his training with the Force. Four years after his vision, Peter was declared a full-fledged Jedi Master and inducted into the first Earth-bound Jedi Order. His final trial was defeating the re-born Darth Vader in the form of Tony Stark, who could no longer support his own life and grafted his body into the Iron Man armor, and killed him. On his death bed, Stark revealed to Peter that was, in fact, Peter's real father. It seemed Peter's mother cheated on her husband with Tony. Thusly, Stark was leaving all of his money and technology, and his company, to Peter. Also his women. ...more | Powers = Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, durability, reflexes, recuperative powers, balance, coordination, and sense of equilibrium. Spider-Man's hands and feet have the ability to manipulate the inter-atomic binding forces of matter, allowing him to form temporary molecular bonds between his body and another object. This enables him to cling to solid surfaces and scale walls simply by placing his hands on them. He also possesses a "spider-sense" which alerts him to danger. This takes the form of a tingling sensation at the base of his skull. Through experience, Spider-Man has learned how to sense differences in the various tingles he feels, determining whether a danger is potential or immediate, how intense a threat it is, what direction it is coming from, etc. *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift approximately 6 tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he strong enough enable him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort, Spider-Man's durability is sufficient that he survived with no serious injury other than a sore body being electrocuted by Electro and then thrown out of Kingpin's skyscraper . *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He has developed a unique fighting style that made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 15 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire, if he is far enough away. *'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. *'Force Powers:' Since his rebirth as a Jedi, Spider-Man is now capable of using Force Push, Force Pull, Force Throw, the Jedi Mind Trick, a mysteriously-colored Red and Blue Lightsaber, Force Project, Alter people's minds with The Force, the ability to kill his more powerful Father(Antonio Stark), and be Cooler than You. | Abilities = Peter is an prodigy bio-chemist, completing his father's research on adhesives at age 15. His uncle said he was "as smart as they come." Thanks to the spider venom that courses in his veins, it makes him immune to vampire bites. | Strength = As Spider-Man has not fully grown to adulthood, he is not as strong as his Earth-616 counterpart yet, however he is portrayed as being sufficiently strong enough to lift and throw conventional vehicles and cars , it should also be noted that he has been shown to be significantly stronger than Captain America as he overpowers him as they wrestled each other over footing. Spider-Man is currently capable of lifting 5 tons like the Ultimate Spider-Woman a clone of himself. However, if Peter had adulthood it would be assumed that he would have been able to lift 10 tons like his Earth-616 counterpart. | Weaknesses = Mortality, over-protective, short-tempered. | Equipment = Spider-Man's wrist-mounted web-shooters discharge thin strands of web-fluid at high pressure. On contact with air, the long-chain polymer from the web-shooters knits and forms an extremely tough but flexible fiber with extraordinary adhesive qualities. Recently, upon his 16th birthday, Tony Stark gave him Stark-enhanced versions of his web shooters, however, its capabilities are unknown. | Transportation = Spider-Man moves through locations by shooting a web-line and attaching it to an object (most often a building). He then swings, shoots another web-line, attaches it, and repeats the process. | Weapons = Spider-Man's webs can be used to ensnare and immobilize his opponents. | Notes = * Should not be confused with the Avengers member of the same name. * The origin of the Ultimate Universe Spider-Man is inherently similar to that of the original with a few modern updates and stylings. * A canon mistake was never cleared: In Ultimate Origins, it clearly shown that Peter's parents died in front of him as a infant due to the Hulk, but in the Venom arc, it clearly shows that Peter's parents was in his life around 4-7 years old before they died in the supposed plane crash with the Brocks. Peter even has tapes and memories based on that life, but the Origins story conflicts with the main canon and still yet to be resolved. * In Ultimate Spider-Man, most of the superheroes and numerous super villains know Peter is Spider-Man.Norman Osborn: Mary Jane Watson: , Doctor Octopus, Dr. Curt Conners, Dr. Strange, Nick Fury and high-level S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, the Ultimates: Electro and Kraven the Hunter: Sandman: Harry Osborn: , Gwen Stacy: Eddie Brock, Jr.: The X-Men: (though Wolverine learned it early in )The Fantastic Four: Richard Parker, Henry Gyrich and others in the CIA, May Parker: And many have seen him unmasked, but doesn't know him or even his actual identity. Kingpin and the Enforcers: Black Cat: Morbius: Silver Sable and her Wild Pack plus Donald Roxxon: This is in contrast to the regular Marvel version of Spider-Man, whose identity was completely secret prior to the "Civil War" storyline in which Peter Parker unmasked, and is again completely secret after the "One More Day" storyline in which a retcon plot device was employed. | Trivia = He was in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions in his Venom suit alongside with 3 other Spider-men. In Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions this is the first time that each Spider-Man is made aware of one another, much less actually interact with one another. Not only that but all four Spider-Men are from their actual respective Earth's. Unlike other video games where they were from alternate Earths. Amazing Spider-Man was from Earth-616, Ultimate Spider-Man was from Earth-1610, etc. Ultimate Spider-Man and Amazing Spider-Man are similar in personality and basic costume design, in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, they even made the same joke regarding his "stick-em powers" to Madame Web, this was probably the main reason why the developers of the game gave him the "black suit", to help differentiate the two (the other two have no such problems). | Marvel = Spider-Man (Ultimate) | Wikipedia = Ultimate Spider-Man | Links = * Check out Peter Parker (Earth-1610)/Expanded History for a fully detailed account of Spider-Man's history. }} Category:Web-Slinging Category:Parker Family Category:Death of Spider-Man